starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Massassi/Leyendas
Los massassi fueron la clase guerrera de la antigua raza Sith que fue esclavizada por los Jedi Oscuros. Biología y apariencia thumb|left|180px|Un guerrero massassi. Como la mayoría de los miembros de la raza Sith, los massassi fueron humanoides de piel roja con barbas de tentáculos, a pesar de que eran más altos y musculosos que los otros Sith. Debido a su fuerza y tamaño, los massassi tendían a ser más agresivos y, por tanto, formaban el ejército de los Sith. Los massassi también tenían sangre azul; púas y espolones de hueso formaban su piel, aunque ésto pudo haberse debido a la Alquimia Sith realizados en ellos por Jedi Oscuros exiliados que aterrizaron en Korriban en 6.900 ABY siguiendo a su derrota en la Batalla de Corbos. Sociedad y cultura A pesar de que supuestamente participaban en prácticas primitivas como sacrificio de especies inteligentes, los massassi tenían un estricto sistema de casta y su civilización era muy sofisticada; ellos no vieron éstos actos como crueles o barbáricos, sino simplemente como aspectos básicos de la existencia. El lenguaje massassi pudo haber estado relacionado con el lenguaje Sith. Al igual que los Sith, la guerra y la violencia son parte del orden natural de la vida como la paz y serenidad para los massassi. Los massassi también usaro una versión más primitiva del lanvarok Sith que pudo haber sido utilizado como una hacha de guerra; ésta variante era conocida como la lanvarok massassi. Historia thumb|right|180px|Un massassi y un [[Kissai.]] Como un subgrupo de la raza Sith, los antiguos massassi probablemente se originaron en Korriban aunque en una raza muy diferente que surgió después de que los Jedi Oscuros aparecieran. Desde que la sociedad Sith duró como cientos de siglos - aproximadamente de 130.000 ABY a 7.000 ABY, se presumía que los massassi también tenían una historia antigua. Excepto por la unificación breve de sus especies por el Rey Adas, la sociedad Sith fue fragmentada, con muchos Lores Sith liderando feudos independientes, la mayoría de ellos intentando reclamar el puesto de Adas como Sith'ari y unir a los suyos. Alrededor de 28.000 ABY, Adas, marcó a un elegido de una edad joven por su inusual piel oscura, las naciones unidas de Korriban en guerra violenta. Él tomó el titulo de Sith'ari, significando "señor supremo", y era visto por su gente como un ser inmortal quien gobernaría para siempre. Eventualmente, los rakata del Imperio Infinito (que dominaban la galaxia en ese entonces) llegaron a Korriban. Primero pretendiendo aliarse con Adas y darle la tecnología de los holocrones, pronto revelaron sus intenciones y trataron de conquistar a los Sith. Adas y los Sith contraatacaron y expulsaron a las fuerzas del Imperio Infinito, con el rey dando su vida en el proceso. Sin la mano firma de Adas, Korriban pronto colapsó en una guerra civil, con muchos clamando ser Sith'ari. Las masivas luchas internas finalmente forzaron a los Sith para a trasladar su capital a Ziost. Alrededor de 7.000 ABY, los exiliados Jedi Oscuros huyendo de la República Galáctica después de su derrota en los Cien Años de Oscuridad, se establecieron a sí mismos como gobernantes "divinos" de los nativos Sith, uniendo al mundo una vez más, ésta vez bajo el gobierno de un Lord Oscuro de los Sith. Durante generaciones, los Sith se mezclaron con los Jedi Oscuros humanos a través de una práctica de intercambios de líneas de sangre de humanos y Sith que se conoció como Alquimia Sith. Éste intercambio de especies dio origen a la moderna raza de guerreros massassi. Finalmente, las especies Sith en su forma original estaba casi extinta. Debido a su enorme tamaño y fuerza bruta, los nuevos maestros Jedi Oscuros encontraron a los massassi útiles y los usaron como sus herramientas de poder para el Primer Imperio Sith. Mucho del ejército del Imperio Sith estaba conformado de massassi. thumb|left|180px|Un guerrero massassi. Durante la Gran Guerra Hiperespacial en 5.000 ABY, el Lord Oscuro Naga Sadow escapó a la luna jungla de Yavin 4 junto con contingente de seguidores massassi para escapar de los perseguidores Jedi y la República Galáctica. Allí, Naga Sadow cometió experimentos crueles en sus propios guerreros massassi que resultaron en salvajes usadores del lado oscuro. A pesar de éstos abusos, los massassi trataban a Naga Sadow como un dios, construyendo gigantescos templos y palacios para honorar a su Lord Sith. Finalmente los massassi en la luna evolucionaron a una sociedad primitiva cazadora-guerrera. En 3.997 ABY, Exar Kun se elevó al estado de dios y esclavizó a la raza massassi. Después los forzó a construir un gran complejo de templos que fueron usados para ceremonias arcanas y ritos Sith. Él también experimentó con sus esclavos y creó el Globo Dorado que encerró a los hijos de los massassi y le permitió drenar sus energías para sus propios propósitos. Durante la Guerra Sith en 3.996 ABY, la especie casi fue extinguida cuando Exar Kun extrajo la vida de cada massassi en Yavin 4 para que pudiera liberar su alma de su cuerpo con el fin de escapara de los Jedi perseguidores. Los únicos massassi que sobrevivieron al procedimiento de Kun fue Kalgrath. Algunos miembros de la especie sobrevivieron, ya que había al menos un massassi viviendo en Korriban en 3.993 ABY, y reportes de aldeas aisladas de kissai y massassi en Korriban. Alrededor de cuatrocientos años antes de la Batalla de Yavin, el Maestro Jedi kushibano Ikrit descubrió el Globo Dorado en el Palacio del Woolamander y ya que no era capaz de liberar a los massassi de los remolinos de arena dorada dentro del globo, entró en modo de hibernación por siglos. Finalmente, en 22 DBY, los estudiantes Jedi Anakin Solo y Tahiri Veila liberaron a los espíritus encerrados de los remolinos de arena dorada del globo, y en el proceso se amigaron con el misterioso Ikrit. Entre bastidores La palabra massassi puede ser derivada de "Maasai", una cultura guerrera Africana nativa de Kenya y al norte de Tanzania. También pudo haber sido un derivado de masacre y asesino. Apariciones thumb|200px|Un massassi. *''Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Fall of the Sith Empire'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith (audio)'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War'' *''Shadows and Light'' *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 33: Vindication, Part 2'' *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''The Night Beast'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Planet Plague'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''Jedi Search'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Lyric's World'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Promises'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Star by Star'' Fuentes *''The Illustrated Star Wars Universe'' *''The Dark Side Sourcebook'' *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Champions of the Force'' *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' Categoría:Rangos Sith Categoría:Criaturas Sith Categoría:Especies Sith Categoría:Sociedad y cultura